This study evaluates three and four doses of subcutaneously-injected Alferon-N, interferon alpha-n3 (human leukocyte-derived) in the treatment of patients with chronic hepatitis C refractory to treatment with a single course of recombinant interferon alpha due to relapse following a single treatment regimen. This study will assess and compare the safety and efficacy of 3 and 4 doses given by injection thrice weekly for 24 weeks.